Sinnoh Adventures: My Snow Maiden
by Darkrai Master34
Summary: After Ash defeats Candice and earns his seventh Gym Badge, Candice starts feeling something for him and decides to travel with him. But as new emotions arise within the team, things get a shoddy bit worse as Ash's old crush, a certain Trainer, who comes back to travel with him again and a new criminal organization is formed, can the team save themselves and Sinnoh? Rated for reason
1. Chapter 1: Battles and Feelings

**Hello! This is my second story and I hope you won't be too harsh.**

**Since I ran out of good ideas for my other story, I decided to make this first to refresh my imagination engine... You know, that kind of thing. Aaannnd, this story was inspired by TheOriginalLegendaryMaster's (who is now The Perfect Replica) ****_A Snowflake Burns: My Snow Angel_** **and Chieko Kawabe's Be Your Girl. How? I have no idea...**

**The main pairings in the story are:**

**Ash x Candice: SnowballShipping (that's what it's called right?)**

**Candice x Ash x Misty (HAHAHAHAHAHAHA gotta love these triangles, they're darn fun to mess with!)**

**Ash x Dawn: PearlShipping (actually in here they're more of chums...)**

**Ash x Misty: PokéShipping (It's actually VERY minor fluff)**

**May x I have no idea...**

**Cynthia x Ash (random thought)**

**Brock x ?**

**Hahaha lol... Anyway, I tweaked the ages a bit to suit the fic...**

**Ash- 14-15**

**Candice- 14**

**Dawn- 13**

**Misty- 14**

**Brock- 18**

**May- 13**

**Cynthia- 17 (Whatttt?)**

**Yeah, how are they even gonna contact May when she's all the way in Hoenn? Well, don't any of you remember Brock's PokéGear? Well, that problem's solved... Bad thing: May's not even gonna appear directly in the fic... Aw...**

**Alrighty now, the intro is almost over and I would like to say this before I do the fic, this is an Ash x Candice fic. 'nuff said.**

**Wait, almost forgot:**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokémon. All rights go to Nintendo and GameFreak. The only thing I own is the plot and an OC character I'll introduce later.**

**Finally the intro's done thank Arceus... :p**

**Now, the first Chapter.**

**Chapter 1**

**Battles and Feelings**

**BAM**

Ash gritted his teeth, his Grotle had just gone down from the Snowpoint City Gym Leader's Abomasnow's Wood Hammer. He was down on one Pokémon now. _"Looks like I'm back with Chimchar..." _Ash thought bitingly, remembering his previous strategy on setting Chimchar on the Abomasnow but recalled the Fire Pokémon after seeing that Chimchar would probably struggle against it.

_"And now I'm left with Chimchar. New strategy..." _Ash thought to himself, pulling out Grotle's Poké Ball, glaring a bit at Abomasnow's gloating figure and The Diamond Dust Girl's slightly smug face. "Come on Grotle buddy, time for a rest." Ash said, holding out Grotle's Poké Ball. Grotle gave a small, weak but slightly happy cry and disappeared in a flash of light into the ball.

Ash then pocketed it and looked at Candice. "Come on Ash, are we gonna finish this battle?" Candice mused, tilting her head a bit at him, smiling innocently. Ash twitched a bit. He was used to taunts made by Gym Leaders, but this one seemed to irk him even more than the others. There were also several reasons why he couldn't lose to Candice,The Snowpoint Gym Leader, The Diamond Dust Girl.

One, she was much younger than him by at least a couple of months and shorter than him by 5 inches. Wouldn't it be embarrassing if you were much older than this little girl and you get beaten? Then your manliness, rep and ego would be so very much threatened.

Two, he needed this Badge. Sure, he hadn't lost YET, but his pride was in the way and he did not want to lose.

Three, losing would cause him too much time. If he lost and had a rematch which would take a few days at least when the Pokémon League was eight weeks away, he wouldn't be able to enter the Sunyshore Gym if he was late since it would be closed for the Pokémon League, he wouldn't he able to enter the League at all.

Ash smiled grimly and took out Chimchar's Poké Ball. _"My trump card is out again I guess..." _Ash thought, then threw Chimchar's Poké Ball up high.

"Go Chimchar!" Ash yelled.

Chimchar quickly appeared in a flash of light, looking considerably fresher than Ash. Chimchar was his last chance to win this match.

_"First step: Go on the offense. I need to use speed..." _Ash thought to himself, sizing up the Abomasnow. Big, bulky, no match for speed.

Chimchar spotted Abomasnow leering at him and quickly assumed a battle pose.

"Chimchar, use Flamethrower!" Ash shouted.

"Not a chance Ash, Abomasnow, counter it with Blizzard!" Candice yelled.

Chimchar quickly sucked up the gases stored in his belly and powered up a Flamethrower, sending a tunnel of white-hot flame at Abomasnow. The Abomasnow sees the fire and also gathers the energy for the Blizzard, in turn, sending a gust of frigid, cold wind mixed with hail at Chimchar's Flamethrower, completely swallowing the smaller tunnel of fire and headed for Chimchar's way.

_"Oookayy... Offensive didn't work yet, but it's walked into the trap. Time for Phase Two." _Ash thought with a bit of a smug triumph, quickly diminishing it.

"Dodge the Blizzard Chimchar!" Ash yelled, his voice a bit hoarse from the biting cold of the Blizzard.

Chimchar quickly leapt away, backwards from the Blizzard. In a slightly unfortunate twist, Chimchar hit the ice boulder behind himself, dazing the Chimp Pokémon a bit. Chimchar quickly recovered before the Abomasnow could sewhim dazed and did his attack pose again.

"Alright Abomasnow, let's wrap this up! Use Ice Shard!" Candice shouted, looking a tad too pleased with herself.

The Abomasnow immediately sent a flurry of ice shards at Chimchar, nearly catching the frisky Fire-Type off-guard but managed to leap forward away from the Ice Shard and onto another (surprisingly intact) ice boulder.

Ash was slowly losing his cool over the battle. The Abomansnow kept sending flurry after flurry of Ice Shard at Chimchar who was trying very hard to dodge the ice shards by jumping from boulder to boulder, flat out avoiding the floor as it was made of ice, Chimchar would slip like as if he's been eating too much.

Ash stole a glance at the Abomasnow's facial expression. It was looking down triumphantly at Chimchar while chuckling deeply all the while.

_"Come on now Ash, think of a better part for Phase Three..." _Ash thought, looking at poor Chimchar who was panting from exhaustion and the advancing Abomasnow who was chuckling. He knew he needed speed.

Then the lucky breakthrough.

Ash put a note on how the Abomasnow crushed a chunk of ice underfoot. Then he remembered on how Sneasel traveled so fast on the ice.

"Chimchar! Jump on that ice block over there and board around Abomasnow!" Ash yelled.

Chimchar quickly jumped onto the ice block, knowing what Ash wanted him to do. He kicks off from the board and skidded around the Abomasnow who looked really frustrated.

"Let's finish this Chimchar! Use Flame Wheel!"

Chimchar suddenly leapt from his improvised snowboard and started spinning, covering himself in flames and then crashing into Abomasnow's chest.

The Abomasnow's feet suddenly slid out from underneath and was sent to the other side of the arena.

The Abomasnow quickly regained it's footing, digging it's heels into the cracked ice and grabbed the Flame Wheel in an effort to stop it. Result; the Abomasnow's hand partially melted, creating a HUGE billow of steam.

Chimchar immediately jumped off the Abomasnow's chest and looked carefully into the steam. The Abomasnow was still standing. Just as Chimchar was preparing another attack, the Abomasnow pitched forward, fainted.

The result?

Ash winning the Icicle Badge.

**BOOM! HEADSHOT!**

**Was it a good chapter? Yeah I know modeled ****the battle after the real one in the episode but it was still good no? Well, I only put the battle scene here but I PROMISE I'll put all the fluff in the next ones.**

**Till next time! Darkrai Master34, signing off.**


	2. Chapter 2: The Crush and The Legendary

**HELLOOOOO! I AM BACK PEOPLE! Haha, just kidding guys, right in the last chapter Ash defeats Candice with his trusty Chimchar? In this chapter you'll see very obvious signs of Candice having this MASSIVE crush on Ash. She's just very smooth :D**

**In this chapter, when Candice does or says something that further implies a shy schoolgirl crush slowly developing into love (ahhhh, young love!), I'll put "Hints" beside the implications so you don't have to make your brains explode looking for them.**

**Oh, and to people who like Paul/Shinji, do not read this fic. I will be very mean to him... MUWHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA.**

**A hint on how mean I WILL be...**

***Paul just finished dissing Ash and suddenly gets kicked into the air by some invisible, powerful force and nearly lands into the mouth of a WILD Tyranitar who just "happened" to appear there***

**Lol just kidding on the Tyranitar part. Just think on how much Poké Dollars I would spend on importing a wild Hoenn region Tyranitar all the way to Sinnoh!**

**But I WILL kick Paul into the air... And send some random lightning bolt (or a flock of Spearow if he's unlucky enough...) after him...**

**Anyway, enough with the formalities, let's begin the chapter!**

**Chapter 2**

**The Crush and The Legendary**

*After the events of the previous chapter*

Ash couldn't believe his eyes, he had just won the Icicle Badge, beaten the Snowpoint Gym Leader and pretty much saved his manliness, rep and ego from being dented.

He immediately jumped from his challenger's platform and into the damaged ice arena. Being careful not to slip or fall over, he skidded towards Chimchar who was just as shell shocked as he was and hugged the Fire-Type Pokémon tightly.

"Oh man Chimchar, that was some really great snowboarding! You should join me and Pikachu more on the mountains." Ash said enthusiastically to Chimchar who was doing a victory pose. Pikachu also jumped from the sidelines to join his master and his Pokémon friend and hugged them both tightly with a happy "Pika pi!".

"Yeah I know Pikachu, that was great huh? Looks like dinner's on me tonight!" Ash called out happily, ruffling Pikachu's and Chimchar's fur.

Candice, who was just as surprised, also walked into the arena with a apologetic smile on her face towards her fallen Abomasnow who was trying to sit up. "It's alright Abomasnow, you've a had a hard battle. Get some some rest." She said gently, taking out her Abomasnow's Poké Ball, who gladly complied with the request of resting and disappeared into the ball.

"Well Ash," Candice announced, walking over to Ash who was still having a mini celebration with his two Pokémon, "Looks like you beat me. You did a great job and I can tell you have plenty of potential, bet you I think you can beat the Sunyshore Gym with no problem at all." She finished smiling softly, almost caringly at the raven-haired boy who stood up and turned around to look at her. (Hint no.1)

"Thanks a bunch Candice, but you shouldn't congratulate me really," Ash said, rubbing the back of his head sheepishly, motioning toward Pikachu and Chimchar, you should actually congratulate my Pokémon, if it weren't for these guys, I would still be some dumb kid only imagining all this." Ash said, grinning at her, taking off his cap and bowing to her for dramatic effect.

Candice smiled amusingly at his humorous antics and handed him the Icicle Badge, "Well, you and your Pokémon deserve this then." She said, looking down a bit to hide a slowly rising blush coming up her pale cheeks. (Hint no.2)

Ash happily took the badge and jumped into the air, "Yeah! I've got the Icicle Badge!" He shouted triumphantly with his chocolate brown eyes twinkling and nearly slipping when he landed on the ice floor.

Candice giggled like a schoolgirl at Ash's once again funny (and slightly stupid.. Well, mostly...) actions and reached down and scratched Pikachu behind his curiously twitching ears affectionately and ruffled Chimchar's swirled tuft of hair on his head playfully, earning her happy reactions from the two Pokémon.

While seeing this, Ash was completely taken by surprise since both Chimchar and Pikachu didn't like being hugged or petted by anyone other than Ash, Dawn and Brock and was still wondering why Candice was still alive and intact when Pikachu and Chimchar should've sent a huge bolt of lightning or a white-hot tunnel of flame at The Diamond Dust Girl instead they completely accepted her touch.

Candice then looked up from the two Pokémon and suddenly blushed at least seven different shades of red and pink upon feeling Ash's eyes which were looking at her awestruck. (Hint no.3) After that little scene, they heard a noise then turned around to see Brock and Dawn (who I unfortunately did not mention before so I give my apologies) running towards them, being wary of the massive chunks of the spiky ice rock and puddles of melted ice.

Brock, who saw Candice blushing, already knew what was going on with her. Ever since Candice ran into Ash, she fell on him... That kind of "I ran into him" stuff yadda yadda.

While Brock was still thinking of this rather new and interesting pairing, Dawn went up to Ash and gave him a tender hug (it was actually a friendly hug but Candice doesn't know... HAHAHA, jealousy on fanfiction; one way to bring happiness to your day), wrapping her arms around his neck which Ash returned by wrapping his arms around her also. And seeing this, Candice felt something that was somewhat very unpleasant bubbling angrily inside her and her face turned red again... With anger.

With this new and curious emotion now rushing through her system (It's called jealousy dammit you oblivious to feelings people), Candice was now imagining herself grabbing Dawn by her scarf and throwing her off a cliff into an ocean full of wild and feral Sharpedo and Tentacruel. Then she found out it was jealousy. (Gee whiz, she FINALLY figured it out.. Oh right, Hint no.4)

"Great job Ash, I knew you would win!" Dawn chirped happily to her raven-haired friend who was showing off his new shiny Gym Badge to Brock who was still deep in thought.

"Hey! So you're calling me weak then by saying that you KNEW Ash would beat me before the battle even started?! I may be a little girl perhaps, but not weak!" Candice snapped, her jealousy and temper getting the better of her already.

"What!? No, but I knew he would after he beat up your Sneasel and Medicham with type disadvantages!" Dawn shot back, pulling away from Ash who looked a bit nervous and glared back into Candice's also chocolate brown eyes.

Candice just clenched her fist hard and ignored Dawn. Why?

Meanwhile, Ash saw that the two were NOT going to get along too well and looked to Brock with pleading eyes for help but all the Rock-Type Gym Leader could do was shrug his shoulders and continue staring at the girls.

And when Dawn was walking to the door, she slipped on a chunk of ice which was conveniently placed in Dawn's path by the mischievous Chimchar who was apparently supporting AshxCandice and fell on her butt. The sight was too much for Candice.

She started laughing,hard, holding her sides in an effort to keep herself steady. But she slipped backwards and fell on her back anyway, just narrowly missing a spiky ice boulder. And she didn't really find it funny when she felt a spike of pain run up her spine and to the rest of her body. Dawn began to giggle at her then stopped after Candice threw a chunk of ice at her face. Soon a full out snowball fight had erupted between the two and was progressively getting worse.

Even Pikachu, Chimchar, Ash and Brock couldn't do anything but stand and watch as neither of the four had the required stupidity to actually jump into the fray and try to stop the two girls who were evidently not going to get along well and plus, the idea is pretty suicidal so no biggie.

Ash swallowed, he was really getting nervous... He even saw an ice pick fly through the air and get lodged in one of Candice's pigtails.

"Er... Brock? You're the expert in these kind of things, why does Candice keep blushing in front of me?" Ash wondered, being the oblivious blockhead that we all know.

Brock's mouth even fell open and all the way to the ground anime style due to the simple impossibility of such density of mind. Dear Arceus, what kind of boy is he?!

"You really don't know?" Brock said indiginantly, only pausing to look at the girls who had switched from relatively small chunks of ice to huge icicles.

"Well yeah..." Ash murmured, rubbing his forehead in confusion.

_"You really don't know huh?" _Brock thought a bit sadly, looking at his younger friend, _"She's in love with you Ash. At least that's how I see it. She looks at you the way you and Misty used to look at each other until we separated in Hoenn..."_

"Ash, just wait for it... Then you'll know." Brock finally said.

"Okay then." Ash said after Chimchar got back nice and cozy for some rest back inside his Poké Ball.

After about 30 minutes of a raging snowball fight, the two only stopped after Dawn got a black eye and was limping and one of Candice's pigtails was tangled in Dawn's hand and the other with an ice pick in it.

"Gee whiz, you guys look like as if you've been hit by an avalanche..." Ash commented, looking at their annoyed and frustrated appearances.

"Shut up." They both simultaneously at Ash while Pikachu and Brock were sniggering in the background.

Eventually, after a short fistfight, a slap on the face, an angry girl pulling an ice pick from her hair and a near fatal attack with a frying pan which they stole from Brock's pack, they finally set out for the Pokémon Center to get cleaned up.

And while walking there, Ash saw a rustling in the trees near the town. Is it a Pokémon? Well, you'll never know till you see it.

"Hey Pikachu," he whispered to the little Lightning Mouse Pokémo. On his shoulder, "You wanna go check that out?" Pikachu nodded enthusiastically.

"Hey guys, why don't ya'll go on ahead? I wanna see this Pokémon." Ash called out to his friends and Candice who were in the front.

"We'll just wait for you here Ash. Your Pokémon capturing only takes a few minutes at least anyway." Brock said, sitting in a nearby park bench.

"Alright! Just hold on, I'll be back quick!" Ash said and bolted into the forest, eager to see what Pokémon was in store for him.

As Ash ran into the forest, he seemed to know where the Pokémon had gone due to a trail of a somewhat familiar black mist or smoke. "Looks we'll have to follow it Pikachu." Ash said to his best friend who gave an encouraging "Pika Pikachu!".

Ash then ran after the trail and suddenly stopped at a clearing. He looked up and his heart nearly stopped after seeing a certain Legendary cloaked in billowing black mist.

It was Darkrai.

"W-what's the occasion Darkrai?" Ash stammered a bit, not wanting to be plagued by nightmares again. Even Pikachu was shuddering.

"Plenty of it Ash Ketchum." Darkrai said in his deep dark voice, "Have you recently heard of Team Luno?"

Ash had immediately gone from scared to confused, he only knew about Team Galactic but he had never heard of Team Luno.

"No not really Darkrai. Only Team Galactic." Ash replied with an utmost respect for the Dark-Type Legendary.

Darkrai chuckled deeply, "Ah no Ash Ketchum, Team Galactic is simply full of nonsense. But Team Luno is much more dangerous."

Ash cocked his head to the side, he was still confused.

Darkrai sighed a bit, the sound of a soft wind. "Are you wondering why I have lured you here Ash Ketchum? Because you are a worthy Trainer. Team Luno is set out on capturing both me and Cresselia..." Darkrai trailed off a bit. It was evident he cared for his Psychic counterpart.

"That is why I want to travel with you. Cresselia has disappeared and I think Team Luno is behind it." Darkrai finished, crossing his arms a bit.

Ash sweatdropped, Darkrai? Travel with him?

"Don't worry Ash Ketchum, I will protect you as every Pokémon cares for it's Trainer. I chose you because you care for your Pokémon as if they were your own." Darkrai further explained, "Now, bring out your Poké Ball. I will not try to break out."

Ash's shaky hands slowly reached into his backpack and brought out a red and white Poké Ball and threw it at Darkrai. As soon as the ball hit Darkrai, the Legendary disappeared into the ball in a flash of light. The ball fell to the ground and it began rocking thrice to either side before it clicked.

Ash had just captured Darkrai.

Even Pikachu was shell shocked. He climbed onto Ash head and took a better look at the Poké Ball. It seemed harmless now.

Ash walked over to the Poké Ball and picked it up. Then threw it up high in the air and Darkrai came out. "Ash Ketchum, I would prefer it in the Poké Ball please. It would give time to think about Team Luno and... Cresselia..." Darkrai murmured forlornly.

"Of course." Ash said, surprised and returned Darkrai to his new Poké Ball.

"Pika pi..."

"Oh right! Our friends! Come on Pikachu, we gotta rush back."

Candice, Dawn and Brock were still sitting on park bench near the forest. Brock then looked at his PokéGear, it's only been 7 minutes since Ash left.

"Wonder if Ash is coming back yet..." Brock mused, then bam;

Ash Ketchum suddenly popped out of the trees with Pikachu on his shoulder. "Sorry if I took long!" Ash panted.

Candice and the others just smiled in relief.

"Come on, let's just get to the Pokémon Center." Candice said sweetly to Ash. (Hint no.5)

Then they all set off for the Pokémon Center.

**Done with the second chapter! Sorry if I didn't put fluff, Darkrai was in my head!**

**lol AHAHAHA, my sincere apologies, before I sign off, I would like to ask, what torture would you like me to give to Paul in the next chapter? Please leave an answer in the reviews I guess. Now I'm done.**

**This is Darkrai Master34, signing off.**


	3. Chapter 3: Side By Side

**Hihi! It is I, the author who was brought you this story and all that fluffy whatevs. :D**

**Right in the last chap, I had Ash capture Darkrai? And how a new criminal organization called Team Luno has captured Cresselia? Well, to those who do not know Cresselia... Go to Bulbapedia. Just kidding, she's the Psychic Legendary counterpart of Darkrai. In this fic, Darkrai is quite terrible in hiding his feelings of care of something for Cresselia...**

**Now, I promised fluff for the AshxCandice pairing right? In this chap, it shall happen! Oh, and Ash'll call May also.**

**Another reminder, Misty will appear in a later chapter which I will still not specify. Lol. Now please, pull out your seat and turn off all cellphones- wait, wait... Wrong intro...**

**What am I doing? Come on, let's start le chapter!**

**Chapter 3**

**Side By Side**

*After the events of the previous chapter... Again*

Ash was still really shocked after the events just a few minutes ago. He still didn't know exactly why Darkrai wanted to travel with him. But he'll just have to go on with it, even with the danger Darkrai carried of being attacked by more enemies than just Team Rocket or Team Galactic. Plus, he would be saving another Pokémon from a bunch of bad guys.

As they headed for the Pokémon Center, they had to stop every few seconds because Dawn and Candice were still bickering on either Dawn tangling her hand in Candice's already ruined pigtails or Candice hitting Dawn's sore bruises.

"Uh, Candice? Dawn?" Ash inquired nervously, hoping he wouldn't get beaten up by the already angry girls.

Both girls glared simultaneously at the slightly freaked out soon-to-be Pokémon Master.

"Uh, never mind..." Ash mumbled, pulling down his cap over his eyes, partly scared and partly embarrassed on having his butt handed to him by two girls.

When they finally reached the Pokémon Center, Nurse Joy immediately came out of her counter (Duh, friends?) to meet them when they came inside. And boy, was the nurse trying very hard not to laugh at the group's mussed up appearances. (Well, except Brock anyway...) "Hello Ash, Dawn, Brock and Miss Candice, do you need your Pokémon healed? Don't worry, my Chansey will take care of that. Oh, and I'll have some fix you girls also." Nurse Joy said, giggling a bit on Dawn and Candice's totally messed up appearances.

"Thanks Nurse Joy, we really appreciate the help." Candice said sweetly.

"Anytime." Nurse Joy said happily and went over to ask Ash give his Poké Balls to a Chansey so it could heal them.

But before Nurse Joy could even reach Ash, Brock, as usual, got in front of the nurse and knelt down on one knee and began proposing to her. (WHERE'S CROAGUNK?!)

"Oh beautiful and sweet Nurse Joy, I love you for your kindness to Pokémon and with me as a Pokémon breeder, we would be unstoppable-" (You can appear anytime now Croagunk...)

When Candice heard Brock flirting with Nurse Joy, (Holy Arceus...) she immediately whipped her head in his direction and began fuming. So these were Ash's friends?

Quickly, she got out Brock's frying pan from his pack and swung over Brock's head, creating a huge "CLANG". (Oh never mind Croagunk...)

Brock yelped in pain and fell on the ground in a comical anime style. He quickly leapt up and glared at her accusingly.

"Holy Arceus Candice, what was that for?!" Brock yelled, not noticing Nurse Joy sighing and returning to Ash.

"What do you mean?! That's the eleventh girl you've flirted with during your stay in Snowpoint City! You should be ashamed." Candice shot back, still holding the frying pan in a defensive pose.

"Jeez, you're so much like Misty it's terrifying! Why do you even have to act like her? That's Toxicroak's job..." Brock muttered a bit, his face dropping in despair.

"Well Mister Flirty Gym Leader, first of all, I do not know any Misty and second, if I catch you flirting with another girl, I'll hit you with something more painful than your Toxicroak's Poison Jab!" Candice scolded, looking as if she were using Leer or Scary Face, still holding up the dented frying pan threateningly.

Brock nodded and Candice was satisfied with that until she saw Ash and Dawn arguing about something With Pikachu trying to clear things up.

"Look Ash, I did not break your Pokétch!"

"Then who did?!"

"Pika pi!"

"Well Mister Ketchum, Pikachu says that you dropped it!"

"It was fine when I let you borrow it!"

Candice sighed and went over to the two and played another game of whack-o-mole.

"Ow, jeez Candice, not too hard!" Ash groaned, holding his head in pain.

"Anger management much?" Dawn muttered, rubbing her forehead.

"Right. I'll just get Ash's Pokétch repaired tomorrow and we HAVE to get cleaned up Dawn. We look like avalanche survivors. And Ash," Candice said, turning to the Trainer, "Nurse Joy says that your Pokémon are all healed now and ready to go. Just pick them up from that Chansey over there okay?" She finished, smiling in that irking, innocent way of hers.

"Hm? Oh yeah, sure. Hey, if your Pokémon are all rested again, you wanna have a rematch? Today was really fun." Ash said, perking up quickly and forgetting the pain in his head, making Candice blush and Dawn roll her eyes.

"Alright. Dawn?" Candice said, nodding to the bluenette.

"Yeah. Lets go." Dawn replied, going into the next room with Candice to get cleaned up.

Ash smiled and walked over to the Chansey who giggled as it handed over the Poké Balls.

"Thanks a bunch Chansey. You think they'll be okay?" Ash said, grinning at his friends' slightly off behaviors.

Chansey just nodded and waddled away to rejoin Nurse Joy in the counter.

"Today... Heh, really strange hm?" Ash said to himself, walking over to Brock to help him up.

**After getting cleaned up and all that junk...**

Soon, Candice and Dawn were all cleaned up and were ready to go.

"Looks like I'll be leaving for home for now. I mean, who else will fix the Gym?" Candice said, rubbing her forehead in exhaustion.

"Naw Candice, you look really bummed out. Just turn in for the night and fix the Gym tomorrow." Brock said, having forgiven Candice for using his head for a whack-o-mole.

"Yeah. Say, you've got your Pokémon all ready now right?" Ash said, smiling.

Candice nodded, regarding the Poké Balls clipped on her belt.

"You wanna battle again sometime? I asked awhile ago, but you didn't say anything yet but we'll see each other again you know, we'll just be staying here in the Pokémon Center." Ash said eagerly, almost getting clipped on the head by Dawn.

Candice smiled, blushing a bit, "If you've got more time." Candice replied before waving good-bye to the team, only receiving a groan from Dawn. Not forgetting about Ash's adorable Lightning Mouse Pokémon, she went over to Pikachu scratched him affectionately behind his ears, just near the base, making them twitch cutely and Pikachu latching on to Candice's arm.

"I'm sorry Pikachu, but I'll see you tomorrow again, okay?" She said gently, carefully prying the Electric-Type off her arm before giving him back to Ash.

"Pika pi!"

"Yeah, you're very cute Pikachu." Pikachu swelled with delight. "But I gotta go home first, okay?" Pika chu nodded happily.

"Sorry for the delay so, bye again!" Candice said, laughing at her own corny joke.

The team waved good-bye to Candice (With Dawn looking quite happy) then went to their respective rooms.

Candice on the other hand, exited the Pokémon Center and walked back to the Gym, which also served as the home of the Diamond Dust Girl.

**A couple minutes later...**

Candice was sitting on her bed, drinking hot chocolate with her beloved Glaceon on her lap, snuggling to Candice.

"Just what am I feeling?" Candice whispered, stroking her Glaceon 'round the ears, "I know I like Ash that way, but not as strong as this.." (Yeahp, ladies and gentlemen, this is a schoolgirl crush evolving into full-out young love!)

Her Glaceon purred like a finely tuned machine and went up to lick it's Trainer's face and got up and jumped from it's Trainer's lap to the floor, gave one last purr and exited the room for some rest in it's own bed.

Candice sighed and put her cup on her dresser. She then looked at the time and saw that it was 11:30 PM. Then she decided to take a nice, warm shower then go to bed.

After going to the bathroom, undressing and going into the shower, she then set her water to "warm" and as the shower of warm droplets began to fall on her (Don't worry, she removed her pigtails for now), she started thinking about Ash as water cascaded down her long black hair and slim body.

"He's really sweet and kind to his Pokémon.." She mused to herself, rubbing her arms, "He's handsome, looking at the way those other girls looked at him... And he's very kind too..."

She closed her eyes and thought some more about Ash.

"He's not as smart as the other students in the school but he's a battle genius, he really knows how to battle way better than the others." She whispered, standing still in the shower of water that really was starting to get cold.

After realizing that she been in the shower too long, she got out and toweled herself, still thinking about Ash.

She got out her favorite light blue pajamas which had snowflake patterns (Don't. Judge. Her.), put her Pokémon to their respective beds and rooms (I don't know, PC lowers friendship you know...) and crawled into her own bed, snuggling into her pillow and blanket.

"Maybe I'll find out tomorrow.." She thought to herself and started drifting off into sleep's arms.

**In Candice's dream...**

Candic found herself in a park in the snowier parts of the town wearing her usual clothes, a white blouse with a blue ribbon, a brown skirt, a pair of loafers and knee high white socks with blue stripes and her trademark blue sweater tied around her waist. Not that she was complaining.

She began to walk, I mean, why waste a serene, quiet night like this when it isn't that cold anyway?

Soon, it began to get colder so she had to put her sweater on. What was she doing here in the first place? Not that it was a bad thing...**  
**

She kept walking till she saw a relativlely short bridge spanning over a river, with snowflakes dancing in the air, just near the majestic mountains, Candice couldn't help but feel mesmerized by the soft lights this little display made.

Suddenly, she heard someone beside her and whipped her head around to face and scold the intruder who interrupted her dream-like trance. (Well, duh?)

It was Ash and he didn't have his Pikachu with him for now.

He was wearing a blue and white zip-up hoodie (Like his Unova hoodie), dark brown cargo pants, his trademark cap, black winter boots and was holding a black and yellow snowboard with zigzagging blue lightning bolt patterns across the board.

Candice immediately blushed a deep scarlet. Maybe being interrupted was a good thing.

"Hey Candice, sorry for the intrusion. Can I stand beside you?" Ash said, smiling apologetically.

"Uh, s-sure. No prob." Candice said, stuttering a bit while blushing all the while.

Ash smiled and then stood beside her. Very closely.

"So Candice, what's up with the midnight walk?" Ash asked casually, his eyes transfixed on the river's dancing lights, keeping him from noticing Candice's steadily growing blush.

Candice looked into Ash's chocolate brown eyes. "They're the exact same shade as mine..." Candice thought softly to herself, staring deep into the brown pools.

Ash then noticed Candice's dreamy expression and began waving his hand in front her face looking concerned.

Ash began shaking her gently, "Yo Candice, you're spacing out..."

Candice immediately threw herself out of her train of thoughts and blushed an even deeper and redder scarlet with several hints of her almost fainting from the very proximity of his face, which was only two inches away.

"Oh, uh.. Sorry Ash, I was.. Just taking a walk. You know, it's a really beautiful night." Candice said, replying to his earlier question, smiling her irking innocent smile.

"So... What'cha doing here Ash? I thought you were training and becoming the world's greatest Pokémon Master." Candice mused, teasing him a bit. "And where's Pikachu?"

"Oh, right," Ash said, slapping his forehead, "I almost forgot. I'm actually here to practice my snowboarding. See, I used to be a skateboard and snowboard champ back in Kanto before I became a Trainer. Usually, Pikachu and Chimchar come with me but Pikachu caught a cold during a snowball fight with Brock's Croagunk and Chimchar's really tuckered out from our battle. I mean, you're really crazy strong, so it's just me." Ash finished, grinning sheepishly.

"I mean, I gotta become a champ at something else other than just being a Pokémon Master y'know?"

Candice smiled warmly at that and scooted just a tad bit closer to Ash.

They continued to look at the river's lights, watching a couple of Barboach and Lanturn leaping from the water. Silence fell upon the two Trainers.

Candice shivered a bit despite her sweater and Ash noticed this.

"You cold Candice?"

Candice shivered a bit more in response and wrapped her arms around herself. Ash sighed at this and smiled, zipping his hoodie down, taking it off, revealing a black slightly snug T-shirt that clearly showed the lean muscle Ash had gained over the years of travelling (One year and a half for one region) and covering her with it, nearly making Candice faint.

"Thanks Ash..." She murmured, looking at her arms. The hoodie was a bit oversized, the sleeves reaching past her wrists. But it was warm.

Ash then sighed again and turned to Candice, smiling.

"I guess I'm not really in the mood to snowboard for now." Ash said quietly, looking into Candice's eyes. Candice blushed harder and she had ever blushed before. What did that mean?

"E-eh? Why?" Candice managed to stutter, crossing her arms a bit.

Ash simply smirked playfully, put his snowboard on the ground, and wrapped his strong arms around her waist, pulling her closer.

"Does this answer your question?" Ash whispered in her ear, making Candice shudder.

Candice, in turn, wrapped her arms around Ash's neck and smiled shyly back at him, still blushing furiously, she said, "I guess I'll give you something more than just a Badge..."

Ash smiled at her again and kissed her forehead, "I love you."

Candice smiled softly and closed her eyes, leaning into Ash's face to kiss him. "I love you too."

Ash also closed his eyes and leaned in also. A kiss was going to be until...

**BEEP BEEP BEEP-**

Candice woke up with a start and looked around frantically and angrily. Where is that stupid alarm clock that woke her up from her peaceful dream?

After finally locating the clock and slamming it down, she looked at the time and saw it was 6:45 AM. Then she remembered why she set her clock on early, she still had to fix the Gym. Panting a bit while trying very hard not to kill the clock, she recalled her dream. The almost kiss and her gentle actions towards him. Just like a lover would.

Pulling her legs up to her chest, she swallowed heavily and smiled.

"I do love Ash..." She whispered to herself, smiling euphorically all the while. "A few days before it was only a crush..." She said again, getting out of bed and yawning, "Guess I have to go fix the Gym before I go hang with Ash.." She murmured and headed off to her bathroom to clean up.

**BA-BOOM, HOW WAS THAT?!**

**Yeah, I know it was only an almost dream kiss but it was still fluff nonetheless. Aaandd.. Good news for Paul! I won't beat him up but Ash's new Darkrai will! (I'M KIDDING GEE WHIZ) Anyway, you know the drill. Go down, press review then review :).**

**See ya next time! Darkrai Master34, signing off.**


	4. Chapter 4: Big Shocker Part 1

**Hello it is me again, the guy who doesn't like Paul much. But huzzah! Good news, I won't be doing any Paul-bashing! *confetti* Well, maybe. I mean, I can't just make him Mr. Nice Guy can I? No, I have to make him mean then I'll be reasonably nice in the later chapters. You have been warned Paul fans!**

**But anyway, in this chappie (Part 2), Team Luno will make it's first appearance, Ash will have his first kiss, Candice will have a boyfriend, Team Rocket will be blasting off, May will call Ash and Candice's lady Glaceon will start developing some stuff for Pikachu, looks like Buneary will have some competition!**

**Oh, and the team will make it to Sunyshore alive.**

**Another thing, do you think Candice should get a new Pokémon? A Shiny perhaps? I dunno, your choice. And Brock has captured a new Pokémon off-screen, which is an Ice-Type, in the story. Don't worry you'll find out.**

**Aaand, I forgot to say, Misty will appear in the next chapter so yeah, there'll probably be full-blown out cat fights between Candice and her.**

**Sorry it took long to update! I got sick and I had exams so... Yeah.**

**AAAND;**

**Human speak: **"Hello"

**Thoughts of a Human: **_"Hello"_

**Poké Speak: "Hello"**

**Poké Thoughts: _"Hello"_**

**Okie dokie, sorted that out, what else...**

**Oh right, review for me okay? (that was pathetic...) ((Shut up Deep Voice..))**

**And what the heck is this? Let's just start the chapter already.**

**P.S: This chapter is split into two parts due to need of saving writing space and studying for the end of the school year exams and upcoming art contest.**

**Chapter 4**

**Big Shocker Part 1**

*After Candice wakes up and heads to the bathroom to get cleaned up*

Candice stood at the sink wondering. Of all the boys Candice could've fallen for, why Ash? She had already told herself the reasons last night, but it was still kind of funny. After taking a quick shower, brushing her teeth, taking off her pj's and wearing her usual outfit again, she headed off to her Pokémon's rooms to wake them up.

"Come on guys, we still got a Gym to fix!" Candice yelled, as cheery and as bubbly as ever. Her Pokémon immediately jumped up awake at command at the sound of their Trainer's voice, but calmed down after knowing that there was nothing wrong.

"Gee guys, it's just a damaged Gym you know.." Candice said, chuckling at bit.

Candice then headed down to the Gym and with the help of Blizzard, Ice Shard, High Kick, Low Kick, Wood Hammer and Tackle, they got the Gym back to it's former glory and Candice smiled at her team's hard work.

"Great job team! Now, let's head off to our friends shall we?" Candice shouted in a cheery voice.

The team gave it's equally enthusiastic response. Candice smiled again in her innocent way and got her team back into their Poké Balls but before she could exit the Gym, her Glaceon came trotting down from the stairs and mewed after it's Trainer. "Oh, you wanna tag along too Glaceon?" Candice asked the Ice-Type Eevelution, surprised since she knew Glaceon didn't really enjoy going out. The Glaceon mewed it's response and came trotting over to Candice's side, purring softly.

Candice giggled a bit before ruffling her Glaceon's uncharacteristically neat fur, making it mew a bit in annoyance. "Alright, alright. I'm just kidding, come, we're off to visit a new friend." Candice said, blushing a bit at the thought of our blockheaded raven-haired Pokémon Trainer. What she _didn't _notice was that her Glaceon blushed a bit too, at the thought of a cute Lightning Mouse Pokémon... (I'll be issuing Poké Speak later on)

Candice then exited the Gym and headed off towards the Pokémon Center, skipping a bit in the soft white snow, where she saw Ash. He seemed to be arguing with some snobby-looking purple-haired boy who was loudly bragging about, 'The strength of my Pokémon compared to yours' and 'You still have that weak Chimchar?' kind of thing with Brock and Dawn watching helplessly at the sidelines.

And as soon as she neared the Pokémon Center to see what was the problem, the two Trainers noticed her and then the purple-haired one, who she heard Ash call him Paul, run towards her.

"I want a Pokémon battle." The 'Paul' guy said, with a look of snobby arrogance and superiority, "You're the Gym Leader aren't you? Battle me."

"Look.. uh... Paul. My Pokémon have just rested and I don't think they're up for battles today.." Candice said uneasily, immediately disliking Paul.

"Then you're just a weakling. Just like all those other Gym Leaders, they're too soft to their Pokémon for their own good," Paul siad dismissively, flicking his hand out, "Gym Leaders should have strong Pokémon who battle for them no matter what. None of those 'they're tired' claptrap. You should push them to their limit, show their true potential. No affection. Just hardcore training. Unlike yours..." Paul finished, directing a sneer at her.

Candice felt her face grow hot with embarrassment. She was an Ice-Type Gym Leader. She was supposed to be as cold but stayed warm and happy. Maybe she should... _"No, I'm going to stay who I am. For my friends and Pokémon!" _

Her Glaceon who was beside her began to growl at Paul. He can't just insult her (Yeah, she's a girl) master!

**_"Let me at him Master! The other guys are tired but I can battle too!" _**Glaceon thought harshly, glaring up at Paul despite her long inexperience with battles, being only a beloved pet.

"Hey!"

Paul turned around at the sound of Ash's shout. And Candice nearly melted, he was protecting her?

"You do know that you're just an arrogant toerag Paul, and you can't just insult good, awesome and sweet Trainers like Candice. You're just a sad sorry boy who wants to beat whoever who beat him." Ash snapped, looking very angry, while Candice blushed harder. _"Did he just call me sweet?"_

Paul sneered, "You're just weak Ketchum. _I'm _going to be the Sinnoh Champion. _You _are going back to your hovel poor boy, and maybe you'd spare your mother some shock."_  
_

Ash fumed, looking very livid. I mean, who wouldn't? The guy just insulted him and his mom.

But before Ash could challenge Paul himself to a battle with Pikachu looking equally mad, Candice stepped forward. This Paul guy was outstepping himself too far. Looks like she was up for another battle.

"You know what Paul? I'll take you up for the challenge, I'll battle you." Candice said, with a finality in her voice, "Why don't we go up to the Gym? Don't you want your Badge?"

Paul looked back at Candice with a bored expression. "I see you aren't as cowardly as you look. Fine, I'll be in your Gym. You better not chicken out." Paul said with an arrogant air, turned around and walked to the Gym.

Ash immediately reacted, "What? Candice, you have let me battle him. Besides, you said that your Pokémon were tired." Ash prostested, not wanting to have his new friend beaten by the purple-haired snob. Pikachu was also protesting, also not even wanting to see this friendly person get trashed by the snob.

Canidice just smiled in her special innocent way. "Don't worry Ash, I really want to take it up a notch. Besides, the battle with you was fun, and I'd like to have more fun." she said, smiling some more. Ash sighed, giving in.

"Okay, me, Dawn and Brock will meet you in the Gym..." Ash said, looking a bit downcast. Then he suddenly remembered something, "Wait, since you said that your Pokémon were tired and that you weren't gonna battle them... Who are you going to use?"

Candice simply perked up, "Oh, my beautiful and regal Glaceon here shall take the stage." she said with an air of regality, along with the Glaceon beside her purring like a finely tuned machine.

"Well, if you must..." Ash murmured, looking down when suddenly, he gets some crazy idea, "Hey Candice," He said, perking up suddenly. "Why don't you borrow some of our Pokémon? I have my Glalie..." Ash chattered, looking all excited. While Candice looked surprised. "B-borrow P-P-Pokémon..?"

Dawn and Brock, who were STILL on the sidelines looking absolutely speechless, became even more speechless. Especially Brock.

"Ash, this isn't some Princess Tournament that you, me and Misty entered back in Kanto. Candice is an Ice-Type Gym Leader. I don't think Gym Leaders do variety.." Brock said a bit nervously.

_"Again with Misty... Who is she anyway? Maybe an old travel partner of Ash..."_ Candice thought, as Ash and Brock often spoke frequently about her

Ash just laughed along with Pikachu. "Heck no Brock, but we all have some Ice-Type based Pokémon. Look, Dawn has Mamoswine, you have Cloyster (I KNOW Kanto Pokémon) with my Glalie, Candice'll be unbeatable against Paul by then!" Ash yelled, pumping his fist.

Brock and Dawn sighed, if it was Ash's decision, then so it was. Brock was doing it because he kinda understood Candice's situation of a 'tiny' crush and Dawn was also doing it only since Ash had been one of her longest and best of friends.

Pikachu 'chu'ed' happily at them and at Glaceon, who was blushing in spite of herself.

**"Don't worry, I bet you and Candice will beat up Paul pretty good. And you better do a good job!" **Pikachu said enthusiastically in his own language to Glaceon, who was totally and completely scarlet, clashing terribly against her ice-blue fur.

**"Uhm... Y-yes of-of c-c-c-course Pikachu-san..."** Glaceon stuttered, with Pikachu not noticing at all, being just as dense as his Trainer.

To the humans, they were simply conversing like good friends should.

"They'll be great friends, I tell you. Mark my words." Ash said, chuckling a bit.

"So... Are we gonna lend you our Pokémon or what?" Ash said, turning back to Candice with a huge grin on his face. "Paul won't wait forever y'know."

Candice blushed before nodding. "Yeah, of course Ash. I'm ready as I'll ever be.." she murmured, staring at the ground with her face shining scarlet.

Ash nodded happily and then he took out a Poké Ball. "Come out Glalie, I choose you!" Ash said and then a flash of light, out of the ball came out a large round Pokémon with a black rock core covered with ice and had two black conical horns sticking out at either side of the head. The ice covering the Pokémon had several large holes in it, giving it the appearance of a mask. The Pokémon's eyes were also a bright blue and had large flat teeth. Yep ladies and gentlemen, Glalie has arrived.

"Hey Glalie." Ash greeted the Pokémon, who in turn, greeted happily back. "Listen, I'm going to lend you to Candice here, an Ice-Type Gym Leader, for a little while. I'm sure you're going to enjoy it since she's going to battle someone. So I trust that you'll listen to her, okay?"

Glalie gave a happy response and Ash smiled. "Okay buddy, back into your ball." he said and produced Glalie's Poké Ball and recalled the Ice-Type Pokémon back inside.

Brock took out his own Poké Ball which contained a Cloyster that he had caught before, "Okay Cloyster, you can come out." Brock said and just the same with Glalie, in a flash of light, a huge clamshell like Pokémon with it's black head/core protected by the several layers of shell and spike came out, it's mouth flashing a sly smile. "Alright Cloyster, just like Ash said. You're going to be lent to Miss Candice here. She's a superb Ice-Type Gym Leader and I'm sure you'll get along well, you better listen to her, 'kay?" Brock said, patting the huge shelled Pokémon. Cloyster grinned in agreement.

"Alright Cloyster, back into your Poké Ball." Brock said, recalling his Pokémon.

Dawn, last but not the least, took out her Mamoswine's Poké Ball. "Alright Mamoswine, come out!" Dawn said, and then the quite hard to describe Mamoswine came out, looking as lazy as ever. Dawn said the same thing as Brock and Mamoswine simply nodded. Ah, lazy Pokémon.

Dawn sighed, "Just be firmer Candice, Mamoswine will wake up... Sooner or later."

Ash and Candice both brightened up anyway. "Okay! Lets get up to the Gym shall we?" Candice said cheerfully, holding Ash's arm in pure instinct of showing off.

Ash chuckled and turned his head up the Snowpoint Gym. "You better beat Paul Candice, it would be a gigantic dent in that stuck-up idiot's ego."

Candice smiled her signature innocent smile. "Don't worry Ash, when it comes to stuck-up egoistic people, I'm the girl for the job."

**PHEW! Got that done! I'm still sick with the flu so I'm not as lively.**

**I know my writing probably sucks and everything but my friend told me I was a talented mofo so I took this thing up and voila- I have fans! Thank you all to those who supported me and I promise to try to update as soon as possible!**

**Darkrai Master34, signing off.**


End file.
